goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Barney's Worst Birthday Ever
Evil Barney: "Man I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? Bored, what should I do? I know I will write something I want for my birthday." My Birthday List: * Barney's Great Adventure DVD * Barney: Let's Go to the Farm DVD * Caillou at Play DVD * Arthur's Missing Pal DVD * Sesame Street: We All Sing Together DVD * Super Why: Jack and the Beanstalk DVD * Dinosaur Train DVD * Bob the Builder: Season 1 DVD * Peg and Cat DVD * Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails DVD * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Daniel Goes Camping DVD * Boohbah DVD * Wild Kratts DVD * Curious George DVD * WordGirl: Monkey Business DVD Evil Barney: "There! Now my list is done. Now to go to my room." [ Next morning ] Evil Barney: "It's morning. Today is my birthday. And I hope I've got something made by PBS Kids." [ In the kitchen, Evil Barney is shocked the presents made by PBS Kids is not on the table. ] Evil Barney: "Oh, no! No PBS Kids DVDs." Evil Barney's mom: "That's right, Evil Barney. No PBS Kids DVDs." Evil Barney's dad: "However, we did get you some presents." Evil Barney: "Really? Where are they?" Evil Barney's mom: "Yes. They're in the living room right on the sofa." Evil Barney: "Yay! I got birthday presents." [ In the living room. ] Evil Barney: "What the hell are these? Those were not the presents that I wanted. All of them are horrible." Evil Barney's dad: "We don't care. However, we got you shows and movies that are not made by PBS Kids like Little Einsteins, BBC Children's DVDs all the way from the UK, Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, Little Bill, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, The Backyardigans, Wallykazam, Bubble Guppies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Angelina Ballerina, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Brum, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Woolly and Tig, The Wiggles, High School Musical, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and some Disney shows and movies on DVDs. We also got you Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Rebecca Black, Oly Murs, Miley Cyrus, Michael Jackson, and Now That's What I Call Music CDs. We even got you some Mario and Sonic video games. These are the only things that you can watch, listen and play from now on." Evil Barney: "But these are not the things that I wanted. I wanted Barney's Great Adventure DVD, Barney: Let's Go to the Farm DVD, Caillou at Play DVD, Arthur's Missing Pal DVD, Sesame Street: We All Sing Together DVD, Super Why: Jack and the Beanstalk DVD, Dinosaur Train DVD, Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails DVD and other PBS Kids DVDs that I like." Evil Barney's dad: "Does it look like we care? No. Then, that's too bad! It's for your own good!" Evil Barney's mom: "And also, you got a letter from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Warren Cook: (voice of the Letter) “Dear Evil Barney. The DVDs of Barney's Great Adventure, Barney: Let's Go to the Farm, Caillou at Play, Arthur's Missing Pal, Sesame Street: We All Sing Together, Super Why: Jack and the Beanstalk, Dinosaur Train, Bob the Builder: Season 1, Peg and Cat, Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Daniel Goes Camping, Boohbah, Wild Kratts, Curious George and WordGirl: Monkey Business. I gave those DVDs to Jack Loves Disneyland instead because he is smarter than you." Dylan Priest: (voice of the Letter) "You will be strictly forced to watch movies and TV shows, play video games, and listen to music not made by PBS Kids. But made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Discovery Family, Sprout, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on. From Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Evil Barney's dad: "Now, normally I would say go to your room now. But instead, I will say this. Start watching TV shows and movies that we got for your birthday." Evil Barney: "Man! My mom and dad said that I have to watch Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., New Line Cinema, Universal, Sprout, and Discovery Family shows and movies from now on. This is my worst birthday ever!" Trivia